Kogure Yuuya
Kogure Yuuya (木暮 夕弥) is one of the supporting characters in the Inazuma Eleven game and anime. He is a defender of Manyuuji. He also joined Raimon temporarily in season 2, now he is a defender of Inazuma Japan. Appearance He has blue hair with two spikes on each side and golden eyes. His hair can bends downward like cat ears when in some occasion. He is one of shortest of the team and his Inazuma Japan's soccer jersey consist of a blue shirt with a white strip on his shoulders and a red patch below his collar and a thunder sign on his left side of his shirt with a white pank which has blue strips on it. His original clothing is Manyuuji's uniforms which is beige yukata-like uniforms with a pair of short beige pants. Personality Kogure is a small character with a very prankster attitude, shown how mischievous he can be through his signature laugh (ushi shi shi shi) he does after he makes a statement made to make someone get shocked or after he plays a prank, and is fell for. After some interaction with Haruna and rethinking his attitude, Kogure wishes to join the Raimon team and help them defeat Aliea Academy, after watching Aliea Academy demolish his team. He stows away on the caravan and becomes a longtime member of the team, using his impressive agility and capoeira skills during the game. The only one who has even the slightest control over his prankster tendencies is Otonashi Haruna. Plot Season 2 He is from Manyūji Junior High in Kyoto, and Haruna Otonashi was the one that urged him to be in the Raimon Eleven. Debuted in Episode 33. His prankster attitude and mistrust of everyone stems from an event in his youth, when his mother abandoned him at a station. He was often off the team most of the time due to his lack of trust towards others and his pranks. The Inazuma Caravan visits his school during their travels and the Aliea Academy team "Epsilon" threatens to destroy Manyuuji if they can't defeat them.After the match he joins Raimon Eleven. Kogure joined in the nick of time when Epsilon attacked his school. Season 3 In the FFI, he became a member of Inazuma Japan. Later, he persuaded Tachimukai to create a new technique when he saw Endou making up a new technique of his own. Hissatsu *'DF About Face' (Game) *'SH Dragon Cannon' (Game) *'DF Harvest' (Game) *'SH Kung Fu Head' (Game) *'OF Left in the Dust' (Game) *'OF Reppuu Dash' (Game) *'DF Senpuujin' *'OF Tornado Whirlwind' (Game) Gallery : Main Article: Kogure Yuuya/Gallery Trivia *Kogure's pranks so far have been: setting a fake hole, putting wasabi or tabasco in someone's food, replacing the soccer ball with a paint bucket, placing whopee cushions on people's seats and drawing on people's faces or magazine or dolls with a marker. *He was the first one to suspect Nagumo to be part of Aliea Academy. Category:Characters Category:Defenders Category:Manyuuji Category:Inazuma Caravan Category:Inazuma Japan Category:Male Charaters